1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device with an error detecting and displaying circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with an included error detecting and displaying circuit for detecting and displaying an error state when an error occurs in the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, various types of digital devices may be utilized for a predetermined purpose in the industrial field either by processing a logical operation or by storing a binary number. A digital device, for example, a counter storage means (for example, memory device or register), D/A converter, A/D converter, programmable logic device or microprocessor, and the like, are manufactured into a single integrated circuit package.
Therefore, many types of single systems, for example a computer system or a communication system, are manufactured by electrically connecting a plurality of such single packages to each other according to a desired circuit design. However, if an error occurs in the present completed system, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the maintenance and repair of the system, since each package of all the packages which make up the system should be checked to locate the problem, i.e. the location of the error. Furthermore, if a system is composed of several hundred packages, it is a burden to check each package in view of the time required.